A Friend in Need
by Psycotaco
Summary: Leading a country out of economic and social turmoil has left a heavy toll on Zuko. Teetering on the edge of complete alienation, maybe all he needs is a little help from his friends.


The capitol city sprawled across the landscape in a vibrant smattering of orange, purple and brown hues. With the war resolved, young men and women were able to return to their homes and the city slowly grew, expanding its tendrils into the green foothills just outside the city walls.

Dominating the scene was the royal palace, with its grand architecture and the overwhelming shades of red and gold.

And within those walls stood Fire Lord Zuko, brand new sovereign of the Fire Nation, and brand new caretaker of a country torn apart.

He plodded down one ornate hallway after another, aimlessly following the corridors to nowhere in particular. He had finally found some time to displace himself from the throne room and the politics, but he was too fidgety to meditate, and he didn't have the patience to hold a conversation with anybody.

And so he plodded down the hallway, and wasn't in the least bit surprised when a cohort of advisors spotted him from behind.

"Fire Lord! Sire! Please, you are needed!"

Zuko's footsteps slowly halted, and, without turning, he asked, "What is it this time?"

"The council meeting for the current state of the economy is about to start, Sire." Wu-long, Zuko's closest advisor, told him after jogging to his side. Wu-long, a gangly man with short black curls for hair and a pointed beard, was fresh out of the national Academy, and yet he always spoke with respect for his Fire Lord that most other Academy graduates seemed to lack. Because of this, Zuko trusted Wu-long's opinion over most others.

"Alright, then." Zuko said. If Wu-long said he had to be somewhere, than he had to be somewhere, and with the economy as shaky as it was due to the recent war, than he had better give it a good amount of attention. Besides, it'd give him something to do. "Lead the way."

"Of course. Please follow me, Sire."

Wu-long expertly navigated the halls and turned back into the throne room, much to Zuko's dismay. However, Wu-long kept on going, straight through the main lobby of the throne room and toward a door across the hall, but he was stopped in his tracks by another attendant.

"Fire Lord Zuko." He said indifferently. "You have some visitors."

Zuko's gaze followed the advisor's hand and he saw his old friends, Aang, Toph, Sokka, even Katara, standing near the main double-doors. Aang waved.

Zuko stared at them evenly. He glanced at Wu-long, who waited patiently by his master's side. Zuko sighed. He couldn't. Not now. He had responsibilities.

"I'm sorry." He said to the attendant. "Tell them I have no time right now."

He turned his head toward the small group, and nodded stiffly. He saw how their faces fell, and how Aang slowly withdrew his hand from its frantic waving. Zuko began his walk toward the council chamber, and with a fresh, dry feeling of guilt, he promised himself that he would make it up to his friends later.

* * *

Zuko had grown up fast in his years of exile. As soon as he had gained the title of Fire Lord, he had to grow up fast in a completely different way.

The council members, recognizing that even though Zuko had a quick mind, he was unfamiliar with political etiquette, were careful to deliberate at a mercifully slow but steady pace, and made sure that Zuko understood every point of every topic or argument before moving on.

Zuko was surprised. He had expected furious tirades at his presence or cold disrespect, but each and every councilor was cordial, polite, and understanding. Zuko felt himself starting to slip comfortably into the world of politics.

In truth, the old men and women in the chamber were just glad that their new leader wasn't as harsh, rash, ambitious or intolerant as their last one. Every council meeting in the years before consisted of filing into the room, having the Fire Lord tell you what to do, and then file out. With a new sovereign, the councilors had a chance to do their jobs once again.

Before Zuko could notice, several hours flew by as he listened to the arguments on the chamber floor.

* * *

Aang and the others waited in the throne room patiently. The grandeur architecture caused every sound to echo, and it seemed as if speech would simply disturb the silent peace that filled the room, so conversation was kept to a minimum.

They hadn't seen Zuko for months. They hadn't even heard from him. In a way, it was understandable, but that didn't get in the way of feeling a little…left out.

They missed Zuko. He hadn't been with them for long, but he was still family. Without him, their group just wasn't complete.

"Hey!" Sokka sat bolt upright in his seat. "He's done! Look!"

It was true. Behind a stream of elderly men and women emerged Zuko, looking more tired and troubled than he had before.

Again, Aang began to wave. While Toph let in a large lungful of air and shouted "Hey! Zuko! Over Here!"

The noise reverberated throughout the room, bouncing of the walls at strange angles and causing the long train of councilors to cringe collectively.

As soon as Zuko recovered from the audible assault, he focused his eyes on the group. He smiled, and made his way toward them. _I owe them a greeting, at least_.

As soon as he was within ten yards, they all lunged forward and fell upon him in a violent tackle-hug. "You no good hog-sloth!" exclaimed Sokka as he caught the dazed Fire Lord in a headlock and began to noogie him affectionately. "Making us wait that long! Do you have any idea what we went through to get here?"

"Yeah!" Toph piped in. "Getting past the officers at the port was tough enough, and your new customs system set us back by a day! Are you trying to quarantine the entire country somehow?"

"I think you guys better lay off a little." Katara said through a chuckle. "I think his face is turning purple."

The group released their hold a little, and Zuko gulped in air. He tried to maintain a little composure before speaking.

"Guys…" He was a little unsure of what to say. "It's been a while, huh?"

"You bet! We thought you had forgotten all about us!" Aang said, somewhat reproachfully.

Zuko felt another twang of guilt. For a while, he had been so caught up in his duties that he _had_ forgotten about them.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to seem so distant, it's just been so busy and…well…I haven't had a lot of time for myself."

"It's okay, Zuko. I'm pretty sure we get the picture." Katara said with a smile. "In any case, I hope you have the rest of the day off. We didn't travel here just to wait for you, you know."

Zuko's face fell. "Actually…"

He was cut off by Wu long, who appeared silently beside his master. "Sire, I'm terribly sorry, but the Qang representative has arrived." His eyes slowly raised and met Zuko's with a sort of gravity that he was growing familiar with. "The situation concerning the agriculture in the Qang region is growing ever more drastic, Fire Lord. He will need immediate council."

Zuko looked at Wu-long for about three full seconds, and then he looked at his friends. He was tired, worn, and wanted more than anything to relax with familiar faces, but that same voice nagged him in his head. _Do not ignore your responsibilities, Zuko_. It said. _You're Fire Lord now. Live up to the name._

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "Maybe tomorrow we can do something. Right now is… a bad time. Sorry."

Wu-long nodded at the four visitors, and led Zuko away. The group stood there stunned.

"Zuko…"

.


End file.
